


Produce X Lovers

by daisy_illusive



Category: BLK (Band), LC9 (Band), MYTEEN (Band), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Conjunto de diferentes historias de ships de las que me voy enamorando según voy viendo Produce X 101.





	1. BOSS [Han SeungWoo x Lee JinHyuk]

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre me pasa, yo me pongo a ver el survival y empiezo a shippear a peña y tengo que escribir de ellos o me muero. Espero que os guste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeungWoo y JinHyuk deciden quién es el verdadero “boss” una noche en las duchas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es lo que sucede cuando una rata, SeungWoo, y una media rata (me niego a ascenderlo a rata), Wei, se pasan el programa lanzándose miraditas y encima acaban en el mismo equipo y, para más inri, hacen la canción de Boss. Espero que os guste.

            Era ya de madrugada cuando SeungWoo finalmente entró en el pequeño baño que las habitaciones de aquel lugar tenían integrado y, ante la perspectiva de dejar correr el agua caliente por su cuerpo, recorriendo sus doloridos músculos para relajarlos, sintió un escalofrío involuntario recorrer su columna vertebral de arriba abajo. Se había pasado todo el maldito día practicando la canción que iban a hacer para aquella primera misión que iban a hacer y estaba realmente muerto, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a ello ya que cuando VICTON estaba preparando comeback los días se sucedían los unos a los otros sin descanso alguno, sino porque todo era demasiado repetitivo y hacían las cosas mil veces para que todos lo hicieran perfecto… y aquello lo había dejado completamente agotado.

 

            Se quitó la camiseta blanca de manga corta que todavía llevaba y después abrió el grifo de la ducha para dejar que corriera un poco para que empezara a salir caliente mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa; sin embargo, apenas había comenzado a bajarse los pantalones cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y por ella entró JinHyuk, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida, pero a la vez algo cansada a través del espejo.

 

            —¿No te habías quedado con YoHan? —le cuestionó, terminando de bajarse los pantalones.

            —Ya le he enseñado todo lo que he podido por hoy —le respondió, quitándose su camiseta—. Tengo demasiado sueño, así que, me voy a duchar contigo.

 

            SeungWoo no pudo evitar reír. Él no estaba nada acostumbrado a ducharse con los miembros de VICTON, ni siquiera cuando tenían que aligerarse para ir a algún sitio y no tenían tiempo, pero en los días que había estado compartiendo habitación con JinHyuk, éste ya se había metido más de una vez con él en la ducha y eso había provocado cosas que no estaba seguro de si debería dejar que lo dominaran —porque tenía muchísimas ganas de dejarse llevar por ellas, mucho más después de la tensión que su cuerpo acumulaba—. No estaba seguro más que nada porque las paredes eran demasiado finas y al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban un montón de críos durmiendo a los que no quería traumatizar. Por eso y porque aquel día estaba demasiado cansado como para refrenar aquellas cosas que sentía, se acabó girando hacia JinHyuk para rechazar su propuesta.

 

            —Tardaré cinco minutos —le dijo—, hoy me gustaría ducharme solo porque tengo los músculos hechos trizas.

 

            Todo el cansancio que empañaba la sonrisa divertida de JinHyuk se fue de repente y se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo salvaje que SeungWoo solo tardó unos momentos en reconocer.

 

            —¿Y si te digo que si te duchas conmigo puedo hacer que todos tus músculos se relajen en pocos minutos? —le propuso.

 

            SeungWoo tragó saliva de una forma bastante evidente, sin poder dejar de mirar fijamente los ojos de JinHyuk y, durante unos segundos, trató de contenerse porque no les iba a traer nada bueno hacer aquello, probablemente solo les traería demasiados problemas si alguien se enteraba… pero solo fue durante unos segundos porque, la promesa de derretirse junto al otro era demasiado tentadora.

 

            —Echa el pestillo —fue lo único que dijo al final.

 

            JinHyuk le dedicó una sonrisa pícara antes de separarse de su cuerpo y echar el pestillo de la puerta del baño para que si a alguno de sus compañeros de cuarto se les ocurría entrar al baño mientras ellos estuvieran allí no pudieran hacerlo. SeungWoo aprovechó aquellos segundos extra para terminar de desnudarse, bajándose los calzoncillos por las piernas hasta dejarlos en el suelo. Cuando el otro se giró hacia él, viéndolo desnudo, su sonrisa pícara se acentuó y acabó por desnudarse también, sacándose el resto de la ropa y pegándole una patada para alejarla de su cuerpo, caminando hacia SeungWoo hasta que sus cuerpos se pegaron por completo, cada zona de su piel expuesta en contacto. Sus labios se encontraron igualmente en un beso desesperado, un juego de bocas y lenguas que no estaban acostumbradas la una a la otra pero que, de forma inesperada, se amoldaron perfectamente hasta encontrar un ritmo propio que los dejó sin respiración.

 

            —Vamos a la ducha —murmuró SeungWoo, tratando de recuperar el aire cuando se separaron unos segundos—. Va a ser mucho mejor.

 

            JinHyuk asintió, pero antes de separarse por completo de su cuerpo para que ambos pudieran moverse, se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, llevando sus labios hasta la oreja de SeungWoo para darle un pequeño mordisco a su lóbulo y después jugar con su lengua, haciendo que éste diera un paso hacia atrás por no esperárselo y que su trasero chocara contra el frío lavabo del baño. Su cuerpo fue recorrido por un involuntario escalofrío de placer por el contraste de la cerámica fría y el calor que su piel había comenzado a desprender… un escalofrío que JinHyuk notó también, ya que sonrió contra su oreja antes de murmurar:

 

            —Ya sé lo que te gusta.

 

            SeungWoo quiso protestarle que aquello no le había gustado, que su cuerpo había reaccionado por el lavabo y no por su boca, pero en realidad aquello también le había gustado y no iba a discutirlo. JinHyuk se separó de él con aquella sonrisa pícara en su rostro y luego se metió en la pequeña ducha, pegándose hacia un lado para dejarle hueco a él y SeungWoo rápidamente acabó metiéndose con él, cerrando la mampara a sus espaldas y mojándose inmediatamente por el agua de la ducha, que todavía seguía corriendo. Gotas de agua de su flequillo comenzaron a caer ante él, entorpeciendo un poco su visión, pero no le hizo falta ver nada, porque, inmediatamente, el cuerpo de JinHyuk se pegó al suyo de nuevo, besándolo en los labios, con su mano izquierda tomándolo de la nuca, mientras que su mano derecha se dirigía directamente hacia su entrepierna, tomando sus miembros juntos, provocando que SeungWoo lanzara un débil gemido, ahogado dentro del beso.

 

            Inesperado y salvaje, así había sido aquel movimiento y SeungWoo no se había preparado para ello, por lo que la sensación de los dedos de JinHyuk cerniéndose sobre su miembro y el contacto del miembro del otro contra el suyo había sido algo demasiado abrumador para él, para su necesitado cuerpo que llevaba ya mucho tiempo —desde que había entrado al programa— sin sentir algo así… y el chico había tenido mucha tensión acumulada que debía haber dejado salir.

 

            —Más… —no pudo evitar murmurar cuando los labios de JinHyuk dejaron los suyos—. Mucho más… —pidió.

 

            JinHyuk dejó un camino de besos por su mentón y por su cuello níveo que contrastaba con la piel un tono más oscura del otro chico. Siendo obediente, JinHyuk juntó aún más sus miembros ya erectos y movió su mano sobre ellos. SeungWoo tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no dejar escapar su voz porque al otro lado de la pared se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros de grupo y, aunque el sonido del agua cayendo de la ducha los pudiera opacar un poco, era muchísimo mejor que no alzara su voz.

 

            —Ahh… —jadeó levemente—. Así… así…

 

            Pero, aunque dijo aquello, aunque dijo que así era como le gustaba, JinHyuk repentinamente se detuvo, alejándose de su cuerpo, alejando sus labios de su cuello, alejando su mano de su miembro, observándolo luego fijamente, con sus rasgados ojos entornados.

 

            —Te gusta mucho mandar, ¿no? —le cuestionó, con aquella sonrisa pícara.

            —Soy tu líder —replicó él, con la respiración algo entrecortada, haciendo que JinHyuk no pudiera aguantarse la risa—. Tengo que mandar.

            —Pero yo soy el boss aquí —dijo el otro, con sus ojos todavía fijos en los suyos—. Creo recordar que me elegisteis porque tenía mucha experiencia.

 

            SeungWoo tampoco pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Era muy cierto que lo habían elegido el centro de la actuación de Boss por el carisma que siempre exhibía en el escenario… un carisma que también estaba exhibiendo en esos momentos, un carisma al que SeungWoo obviamente quería oponerse por todos los medios, pero que, dadas las circunstancias, decidió no hacerlo porque necesitaba llegar al orgasmo ya que habían comenzado, ya que sus miembros se encontraban erectos y ya que estaban en aquella situación, lo dejaría correr. Le daba realmente igual que en aquellos momentos fuera el boss.

 

            —Eres el boss… sí… —susurró.

 

            Y JinHyuk volvió a acercarse de nuevo a su cuerpo, volvió a envolver con su mano su miembro, volvió a besar sus labios con ansia y volvió a dejarlo completamente sin respiración y con absolutamente toda la extensión de su piel sensible a cada roce y el fuego acumulándose en su entrepierna con cada toque de los expertos dedos del otro. Su miembro erecto que no dejó de ser tocado una y otra vez, volviéndolo más y más sensible, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera en tensión durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente no pudo contenerlo más y estalló a la vez que JinHyuk, escapándose de sus labios un leve gemido. Los dos se quedaron con la respiración agitada, apoyados el uno contra el otro mientras el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo sobre ellos, tratando de recuperarse.

  
            Todos los músculos del cuerpo de SeungWoo se relajaron por completo tras toda la tensión acumulada durante los últimos días y agradeció infinitamente haber dejado que aquello hubiera sucedido entre ambos, haber dejado que JinHyuk fuera el boss durante unos momentos para llegar hasta allí. Cuando volviera a necesitar algo así, no dudaría en buscar al otro chico —pero la siguiente vez lucharía por ser el boss—.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado para las personillas del grupo de wsp del Produce x 101, que se emocionaron al ver que estaba escribiendo esto.
> 
> (Update: no me creo que realmente este par de idiotas tuvieran una conversación sobre ducharse juntos, sigo en shock por haber sido tan puto bruja).


	2. 제발 (Don’t go) [Ham WonJin x Song HyungJun]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WonJin no quiere que sus compañeros se vayan a casa, pero sobre todo no quiere que HyeongJun se vaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya que mnet nos mete en los 2 primeros caps este ship por los ojos, decidí que era una buena idea escribir algo cuqui (y medio dramas) de ellos para quitar las ganas de cosas cuquis. Espero que os guste.

            WonJin no podía parar de mirar a sus compañeros mientras estos terminaban de recoger sus cosas, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos y querían comenzar a correr por sus mejillas. Todavía no se podía creer que aquel programa fuera tan cruel como para hacer aquello, tan cruel de hacer que aquellos que habían recibido una X se fueran a casa sin tener la oportunidad siquiera de demostrar lo que realmente valían. WonJin tenía muchas ganas de llorar y muchas ganas de abrazar a todos sus compañeros —además de muchas ganas de asesinar a la persona que hubiera tenido la maldita idea de hacer algo como aquello— porque no quería tener que separarse de ellos, habían ido juntos allí y se habían prometido que, juntos, harían todo lo posible para sobrevivir hasta el final… pero no había sido así, no habían podido siquiera empezar el programa juntos cuando ya los habían separado. Y él se sentía fatal por haber sido el único que había sobrevivido de todos, habría sido mucho mejor que también lo hubieran hecho regresar a casa como a sus demás compañeros.

 

            —¿WonJin _hyung_ …? —escuchó que lo llamaba la inconfundible voz de HyungJun, con un poco de acento marcando el _hyung_ —. No estés triste… tienes que hacerlo bien por todos nosotros.

 

            WonJin tuvo muchas más ganas de llorar después de escuchar aquellas palabras y, finalmente, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. HyungJun le pedía que no estuviera triste, pero… ¿cómo no iba a estarlo cuando le tenía que decir adiós a todos ellos? ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo cuando se iba a tener que separar de él? Sin poder evitarlo dio un par de pasos en la dirección del chico hasta que se abrazó a su cuerpo fuertemente porque no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir —ya no solo en el programa— sino en su vida, sin él a su lado. Lo quería demasiado y lo iba a echar demasiado de menos. No iba a poder seguir adelante sin el sol que iluminaba sus días.

 

            —Por favor… no te vayas… —dijo en un susurro ahogado, sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía todavía en más pedazos de los que ya se había roto cuando había escuchado en la evaluación que todos los demás recibían una X y, por lo tanto, no tenían derecho a estar en el programa—. Por favor… no me dejes…

            —WonJin _hyung_ … —murmuró el menor—. Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos… pero sobrevive por nosotros… hazlo por mí… demuestra de qué estás hecho…

 

            WonJin asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras se abrazó mucho más fuerte al cuerpo de HyungJun. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir, pero no quería entristecer al chico más de lo que éste ya lo estaba por tener que abandonar el programa. No quería que se fuera, realmente no lo quería porque sabía lo muy capaz que era, HyungJun era muy capaz de hacer las cosas bien en aquel lugar —y los demás también—; no quería estar allí solo.

 

            —Te quiero… —murmuró, solo para que el chico lo oyera y notó cómo éste sonreía antes de responderle que él también lo quería.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fui preguntando por ahí si el ship tenía nombre y me dijeron que no, así que le puse lo del HamSong porque me hace toda la gracia cómo se traduce al español (canción del jamón).


	3. I'm not a robot [Kim YoHan x Cha JunHo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que todo el mundo piense que JunHo es un robot, YoHan sabe perfectamente que no es así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque el capítulo 6 del programa ha hecho mucho daño y un fanfic de este ship era totalmente necesario.

            YoHan se gira en la cama que está ocupando en aquellos momentos y se tumba sobre su costado, apoyando el codo en el colchón y colocando su mano bajo la línea de su mandíbula mientras observa al chico que está tumbado junto a él en la estrecha cama, tumbado boca arriba, tarareando suavemente la canción que tienen que hacer para la siguiente misión con los ojos cerrados. Si se ha dado cuenta de que YoHan se ha movido, no ha dado muestras de ello, totalmente concentrado en la canción, por eso, el otro chico aprovecha para observarlo fijamente, sabiendo que no va a girar su atención hacia él en los próximos instantes si el menor no lo ha hecho ya.

 

            JunHo es guapo, muy guapo, YoHan no tiene ninguna duda de aquello. Los ojos del chico son bonitos, color chocolate y brillantes; su nariz es alta y la línea de su mandíbula cada día es más afilada; sus labios también son bonitos, finos y apetecibles y más de una vez y más de dos, el chico se ha encontrado pensando que no le importaría acercarse a aquellos labios para besarlos. Casi parece irreal de tan perfecto que es, tan irreal que no parece humano y YoHan siente que casi podría ser un ángel caído que ha caído a la tierra el chico que está a su lado en la cama y que ha dejado de tararear.

 

            YoHan trata de desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar de la habitación que comparten con los demás miembros de su equipo, pero en la que se encuentran solos en aquellos momentos porque los demás están haciendo entrevistas, antes de ser cazado observándolo; sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacerlo, JunHo ya ha girado su rostro en su dirección y sus ojos se han encontrado. El menor le dedica una sonrisa encantadora y YoHan no sabe dónde meterse porque siente cómo el calor sube a sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas y las colorea de rojo.

 

            Aquella sonrisa hace que se ponga nervioso, que su corazón aletee dentro de su pecho y que todo su ser se sienta totalmente débil ante JunHo porque solo él es capaz de ver aquella sonrisa, porque el chico no la muestra ante nadie más.

 

            El resto del mundo dice que JunHo es un robot sin sentimientos, pero cada fibra de su ser sabe que aquello es totalmente erróneo, JunHo es alguien rebosante de vida y rebosante de amor que simplemente necesita sentirse cómodo con las personas a su alrededor para demostrarlo. YoHan lo sabe muy bien porque lo ha vivido en sus propias carnes, ha visto lo tímido que el chico ha sido con todos a su alrededor y ha sido muy consciente de que él se ha vuelto especial para éste, tan especial que se muestra junto a él tal y como es, aunque YoHan no está seguro de si aquel “especial” tiene el mismo significado para él. Porque el mayor no puede evitar sentirse atraído hacia del de forma romántica.

 

            —¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? —cuestiona el chico frunciendo su ceño, sacando de su trance a YoHan—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

 

            YoHan quiere responderle “guapura” a aquella última pregunta, pero se calla aquello y simplemente niega con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al chico ante él que inmediatamente se replica en el rostro de JunHo. El corazón de YoHan se salta un latido antes de volver a latir como loco dentro de su pecho. Si sigue de aquella forma, siendo atacado tantísimo por cada sonrisa única y especial, llena de sentimientos agradables de JunHo, el chico piensa que probablemente no llegue cuerdo a la final… pero, por otra parte, a pesar de que su cordura esté en juego, a YoHan no le importa nada en absoluto poder ver aquellas sonrisas una y otra vez hasta volverse completamente loco de amor por el chico que tiene demasiados sentimientos que mostrarle al mundo para que vean lo mismo que él, que JunHo no es un robot.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Together [Lee JinHyuk x Kim WooSeok]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos saben que van a pasar por una experiencia dolorosa… pero también saben que juntos podrán hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble dedicado a las personillas que me pidieron por ao3 que hiciera un fanfic de ellos.

            —Voy a anunciar que hemos llegado —comentó su manager, abriendo la puerta del coche para salir de él—, podéis quedaros dentro hasta que vuelva, hace frío.

 

            Y tras decir aquello, el hombre cerró la puerta del coche y los dejó solos allí dentro y en penumbra porque a ninguno se le ocurrió encender las luces de dentro y fuera todavía estaba oscuro, aun ni había amanecido. JinHyuk sentía que sus manos sudaban y que su corazón latía de forma acelerada dentro de su pecho, como si quisiera salirse de él. Aun no se había acabado de mentalizar sobre todo aquello cuando ya estaba allí, con WooSeok sentado a su lado, esperando para entrar a un lugar del que sabía que saldrían o aún más hundidos o llevados a hombros por la gloria, solo había dos opciones para ellos, no había ni una sola opción más. Estaba obviamente nervioso, más nervioso de lo que lo había estado jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba persiguiendo sus sueños.

 

            El chico notó un movimiento a su lado que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia WooSeok para ver cómo éste se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y luego se acercaba a él para pegarse a su cuerpo, echando su cabeza contra su hombro y entrelazando sus brazos. WooSeok cerró también sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro profundo de sus labios, un suspiro profundo que expresaba todo lo que sentía en su corazón, que debía ser exactamente lo mismo que sentía JinHyuk. Miedo, más que nada, muchos nervios y bastante presión por hacerlo bien.

 

JinHyuk le pasó el brazo por los hombros a WooSeok para atraerlo más a su cuerpo y abrazarlo fuertemente contra él, quedándose así durante bastantes minutos, sin decir absolutamente nada más, simplemente abrazándose, con el rapidísimo latido de sus corazones escuchándose en el silencio más absoluto, acompasándose el uno al otro hasta que el menor habló, rompiendo el silencio con un murmuro apenas audible.

 

            —¿Crees que saldrá bien? —le cuestionó.

            —¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o que te diga cosas bonitas? —preguntó JinHyuk, no estando seguro de la respuesta que haría que la persona a su lado se calmara.

            —La verdad, por favor —respondió WooSeok.

 

            Su amigo, su compañero de grupo desde había tantos años, una de las personas que se habían convertido en lo más importante para él, abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, aquellos ojos preciosos que no podía dejar de mirar porque cada vez que lo hacía encontraba diferentes cosas en ellos. En aquellos momentos, WooSeok lo observaba como si él fuera toda la fuente de esperanza que tenía en el mundo y JinHyuk tragó saliva, con la garganta repentinamente seca.

 

            —La verdad… —murmuró—. La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que va a pasar una vez que salgamos del coche y entremos por esas puertas —dijo, sinceramente—, pero también sé que, suceda lo que suceda, ambos podremos superarlo todo juntos, es lo que sé.

 

            WooSeok parpadeó lentamente y luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que iluminó un poco su rostro antes de echarle los brazos al cuello para abrazarse fuertemente a su cuerpo. JinHyuk le pasó los brazos por la cintura y lo atrajo mucho más hacia él, queriendo demostrarle que las palabras que había dicho eran la verdad. Cualquier cosa que se les pusiera por delante podrían superarla si permanecían juntos, cualquier cosa que les estuviera preparada una vez cruzaran aquellas puertas.

 

            —Juntos… —murmuró WooSeok contra su oído—. Juntos.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía ganas de escribir algo super soft de estos dos porque la verdad es que han hecho méritos para que haga algo muy soft con ellos.


	5. Swalla (last chance) [Kang HyunSu x Park YunSol]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabiendo que su tiempo juntos se acaba, HyunSu y YunSol no quieren desperdiciarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto está inspirado levemente en la pervertida letra de la canción Swalla, que básicamente aproveché como excusa para escribir algo de smut.

            —YunSol… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —dijo HyunSu, desde la puerta de la sala de ensayo, llamando su atención—. En privado, por favor —agregó cuando sus ojos se encontraron a través del gigantesco espejo.

            —Claro, por supuesto —respondió, levantándose del suelo—. Chicos, ¿podéis monitorizaros solos y ver cuáles son vuestros fallos sin mí? —se dirigió al resto del equipo y los demás asintieron y después volvieron su atención a la tablet donde habían grabado el último ensayo antes de que a HyunSu lo hubieran llamado para una entrevista.

 

            YunSol salió de la sala de ensayo siguiendo a HyunSu sabiendo que los chicos iban a hacer un buen trabajo solos y con bastante curiosidad por lo que el otro chico le tuviera que decir, algo tan importante que no podía decirlo delante de los demás. Generalmente discutían las cosas sobre el grupo con todos los demás, solo cuando era algo sobre la coreografía lo habían discutido algo apartados de los chicos porque realmente éstos no podían aportar mucho; así que YunSol estaba un poco intrigado, sobre todo, porque la expresión de HyunSu era bastante seria cuando lo había llamado. Algo debía de haber cambiado, algo había sucedido en el escaso cuarto de hora que había estado fuera haciendo aquella entrevista.

 

            Caminó detrás de HyunSu por los tan conocidos pasillos del lugar en el que ya habían pasado en torno a cinco meses sabiendo que, por la dirección que estaban tomando, iban a acabar en una de las muchas salas de prácticas vocales que había por el lugar, probablemente aquella que su grupo tenía asignada. YunSol sonrió con satisfacción al saber que había dado en el clavo cuando HyunSu abrió una de las puertas de la sala que les habían asignado para aquella misión y entró a ésta mientras el otro le sujetaba la puerta y después la cerraba tras ellos.

 

            —¿Qué era eso que querías hablar? —le cuestionó al otro.

            —En unas horas vamos a tener que hacer el ensayo en el plató y mañana presentaremos la canción —respondió HyunSu, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la puerta, tapando de aquella forma el cristal que daba al exterior—. Después de eso no vamos a tener mucho tiempo juntos… probablemente alguno de los dos… o los dos… acabaremos fuera del programa…

            —HyunSu… —murmuró él, acercándose, poniéndole sus manos sobre sus hombros para tratar de animarlo—. Probablemente yo sea eliminado, pero tú tienes que seguir adelante… seguirás adelante… le gustas a la gente…

            —Siendo de esa forma… aún siendo así… ésta sería nuestra última oportunidad… —continuó HyunSu, alzando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y YunSol pudo reconocer en ellos un brillo que había visto antes, el mismo brillo que había aparecido en sus ojos el día que habían escuchado la canción que les había tocado para aquella misión y habían entendido su significado, el brillo con el que lo miró y después se mordió el labio inferior—. La cámara de esta habitación no funciona en estos momentos… aunque no sé cuánto durará.

 

            A YunSol no le hizo falta ser especialmente listo para sumar dos más dos. Desde que ambos habían comenzado aquella misión habían estado juntos, especialmente juntos, prácticamente habían dormido en la sala de ensayo algunos días, sin separarse el uno del otro y, desde el primer momento habían tenido aquella tensión sexual entre ambos con la que no habían podido hace absolutamente nada porque estaban completamente rodeados de cámaras… y, en aquel momento, la única cámara que allí había, estaba fuera de servicio por algún tiempo. Era su última oportunidad. Realmente lo era… y YunSol lo iba a arriesgar todo por algo que había deseado desde hacía más de una semana.

 

            Sin esperar ni un segundo porque en cualquier momento alguien del staff podría llegar para reemplazar la cámara que no funcionaba, YunSol se inclinó hacia delante para besar los labios de HyunSu, encontrándose con una sonrisa contra sus labios que, pronto se disolvió ya que sus bocas comenzaron a moverse la una contra la otra, sus lenguas entrando en contacto por primera vez, dándolo todo por dejar al otro sin respiración lo más rápido posible. Cuando se separaron, los dos jadeaban levemente.

 

            —Sabía que lo entenderías sin que tuviera que decir nada —murmuró HyunSu, su respiración agitada aún chocando contra sus labios de lo cerca que estaban y mirándolo con sus preciosos ojos fijamente.

            —Los dos deseábamos esto —replicó YunSol, pegándose más a su cuerpo y sintiendo contra su entrepierna un leve endurecimiento—. Y creo que deseamos mucho más.

 

            HyunSu esbozó una pequeña risa y YunSol hizo algo que había estado deseando desde el principio hacer: dejarse caer sobre el suelo de rodillas y buscar con su mano el miembro del otro dentro de sus pantalones del chándal, sacándolo de los calzoncillos. Aquello provocó una leve tensión en el cuerpo del otro, pero se disipó en tan solo un segundo, así que, YunSol se sintió con vía libre para hacer lo que había deseado. Porque desde que habían acabado juntos en aquel equipo y habían pasado por tantísimo juntos mientras una y otra vez resonaba aquella canción llena de dobles sentidos en sus oídos, el chico siempre había querido probar el sabor de HyunSu —y, sobre todo, siempre había querido poder sentir lo que era estar en su interior, pero aquello no iba a ser posible porque no tendían demasiado tiempo—.

 

            El tiempo… el tiempo corría en su contra, así que, YunSol tocó el miembro de HyunSu rápidamente hasta que éste se volvió lo suficientemente duro como para poder metérselo en la boca y, entonces lo hizo. YunSul jugó con sus labios y con su lengua sobre el miembro de HyunSu, saboreó todas y cada una de las partes de su extensión, escuchando los débiles gemidos del otro resonar en sus oídos, cada vez de forma más frecuente hasta que finalmente éste llegó al orgasmo y se corrió dentro de su boca. YunSol lo tragó todo, sintiendo su sabor en su lengua, en sus papilas gustativas, queriendo poder saborearlo una y otra vez durante el resto de su vida.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que todo no podía ser soft ni bonito en esto, gente, que tenía que haber más perversión por aquí porque la autora sino no es feliz (?). Lo siguiente prometo que es fluff.  
> Si queréis verme llorar por PX101, @daisy_illusive es mi tw.


	6. Sweet (Lullaby) [Kim KookHeon x Song YuVin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KookHeon es realmente lo más bonito que YuVin tiene en su vida y no hay nada que lo vaya a hacer pensar lo contrario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en el momento precioso y para llorar mucho de la misión Group X Battle en la que todos nos pusimos muy softs por estos dos bonitos.  
> Había estado retrasando y retrasando escribir esta historia porque me ponía con otras antes, pero la verdad es que quise hacerla desde el minuto 0 en el que vi ese programa porque es que son muy bonicos. Espero que os guste.

            Después de que la grabación tuviera lugar y terminaran absolutamente todo lo que tenían que hacer en aquel plató, YuVin se dejó caer en uno de los asientos del bus que se encontraban atrás del todo, esperando que el resto de sus compañeros respetaran su decisión de alejarse de todo y de todos y sumirse en sus pensamientos. Aquel día había sido un horror y lo último que quería era estar rodeado de gente que quisiera hacerlo sentir mejor o lo que fuera que quisieran hacer con él. Lo único que deseaba era estar completamente solo y sumirse en sus pensamientos sin que absolutamente nadie lo molestara, para estar tranquilo y relajarse después de todo lo que había pasado.

 

            Las puertas del bus se cerraron y éste arrancó, comenzando a andar sin que nadie se hubiera sentado a su lado y YuVin pensó que todo estaría bien, por lo que cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cabeza cayera contra el cristal de la ventanilla, queriendo realmente llorar por lo que había sucedido. Llorar porque su equipo había perdido aquella misión y tendrían que decir adiós a sus sueños muchos de los miembros, llorar porque había sido culpa suya que el micro se desconectara y llorar porque si no hubiera estado KookHeon en el equipo contrario, probablemente no les habrían dado la oportunidad siquiera de hacerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, no lloraría allí, no lo volvería a hacer hasta que no llegaran a los dormitorios, donde aprovecharía su momento bajo la ducha para poder llorar tranquilamente sin que nadie se enterara.

 

            Un movimiento a su lado hizo que YuVin alzara su cabeza sobresaltado y abriera sus ojos para ver quién era la persona que había decidido perturbar su momento a solas.

 

            Sentado en el asiento de su lado se encontraba KookHeon, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, con aspecto cansado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, YuVin lo habría mandado a la mierda y le habría gritado que lo dejara solo, pero con él no lo iba a hacer porque KookHeon era la única persona cuya presencia en aquellos momentos no le molestaba.

 

            —¿Cómo estás? —le cuestionó, en apenas un susurro.

            —¿Algo mejor? —respondió con otra pregunta, porque realmente no sabía si estaba mejor o no que antes. Seguía teniendo ganas de llorar y seguía queriendo que el tiempo volviera atrás para deshacer todo lo que había sucedido.

            —¿Quieres un abracito? —le preguntó KookHeon, haciendo que YuVin no pudiera evitar reírse.

 

            Pero, aunque se rio, no le dijo que no a los brazos abiertos de su amigo y se echó sobre él abrazándose fuertemente a su cuerpo mientras éste le decía palabras dulces de consuelo como si fueran una nana para calmarlo y hacerlo dormir. Y YuVin se dejó llevar por aquella dulce nana y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, sintiéndose mucho mejor junto a KookHeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si me queréis ver llorar y frustrarme por los fics, seguidme en [@daisy_illusive](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive) y si, por el contrario, queréis leer más fanfics míos que no están por aquí, solo tenéis que echarle un vistazo al [blog](https://rizainoheya.blogspot.com)


	7. 황금 케미 (Golden Chemy) [Hwang YunSeong + Keum DongHyun]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos saben que tienen química entre ellos y que las chispas saltan cuando están juntos de una forma que no se debe solo a que se complementen musicalmente… es algo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee DongWook shippea a estos dos niños bonitos… ¿quién soy yo para hacer lo contrario? Escrito porque el HwangKeum es lo más real que le ha pasado a esta edición después de la familia que se han montado JinHyuk con JinWoo y SeungWoo con DongPyo. Espero que os guste.

            Hwang YunSeong no es la típica persona que se abre a los demás de forma incondicional y desde el principio, su corazón tiene unas cuantas de barreras que va abriendo poco a poco, muy lentamente y con muchas dudas, solo a aquellos con los que siente que encaja bien. Es por ese motivo que el chico no tiene demasiados amigos cercanos, aunque sí bastantes conocidos, pero a YunSeong aquello no le molesta, con los pocos amigos que tiene le basta, no necesita más, y aun entrando en aquel programa, no cree que realmente necesite hacer más amigos.

 

            Obviamente, Hwang YunSeong no contó que en ese programa estaría un chiquillo llamado Keum DongHyun que se metería bajo su piel y en su corazón tan rápidamente que ni siquiera le daría tiempo a levantar sus ya acostumbradas barreras. DongHyun con sus sonrisas cálidas, sus palabras de ánimo, su seriedad a la hora de practicar, su cercanía cada vez que descansan, su charla non-stop y aquellos ojos encantadores que hacen que el corazón de YunSeong a veces se salte un latido.

 

            En ocasiones, YunSeong no sabe qué es lo que debe hacer porque aquel chico y él están compitiendo en un survival, un survival que va a hacer que uno de los dos se vaya a casa antes o después y por eso no quiere que sus sentimientos se lleven por delante la determinación con la que ha entrado a aquel lugar… pero DongHyun no parece pensar lo mismo debido a que comienza a pasar todo el tiempo del mundo junto a él a pesar de no estar siquiera en el mismo equipo para aquella misión, de hecho, tienen que competir el uno contra el otro. Y todo ese tiempo que pasan juntos acaba resultando en ambos complementándose el uno al otro de una forma que YunSeong jamás habría pensado que fuera posible, porque nunca antes ha dejado que alguien entrara tan dentro de sí mismo de una forma tan rápida.

 

            Ambos se ganan de esa forma el apodo de hwangkeum chemy, un apodo que aprovecha sus apellidos para formar el adjetivo coreano “dorado” y la coreanización de la palabra inglesa “chemy” para así destacar que tienen una química dorada entre ellos. Sus compañeros pueden verlo, incluso los profesores y los cámaras aprecian que cuando trabajan juntos lo hacen todo muchísimo mejor y dan el doble de sí mismos… obviamente, YunSeong también se ha dado cuenta de aquella química que tienen… una química que no se queda solo en los ensayos.

 

            YunSeong sabe que DongHyun también se ha dado cuenta de ello, lo sabe porque las miradas que le dedica cuando ensayan hablan por sí solas, de la misma forma que hablan sus manos o su cuerpo cuando de alguna forma entra en contacto con el de YunSeong, haciendo que la zona que está rozando la piel del menor arda y que su corazón lata de forma frenética dentro de su cuerpo; de la misma forma que YunSeong sabe que DongHyun también tiene interesantes reacciones en su cuerpo cuando se acerca a él.

 

            Ambos saben que tienen química entre ellos y que las chispas saltan cuando están juntos de una forma que no se debe solo a que se complementen musicalmente… es algo más, algo más que no se deben permitir sentir, por otra parte, pero que parece ser complicado de lograr. DongHyun se ha metido demasiado profundo en su corazón en demasiado poco tiempo… pero, de alguna forma, YunSeong también se ha colado en el del menor tan profundo como éste lo ha hecho en el suyo, provocando el nacimiento de aquella “química dorada” de la que todos hablan.

 

 


	8. (Ill-)Fated [Song YuVin x Choi SuHwan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YuVin y SuHwan están destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez a medida que avanzan hacia su meta común: el top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble dedicado a todas las personillas bonitas que están siguiendo el programa y que están siguiendo estos fanfics.  
> Después de que en las misiones estos dos niños acabaran una y otra vez en el mismo equipo a pesar de todas las trabas que pudiera haber, decidí que no podía ignorarlo más y acabé escribiendo esta cosilla. Espero que os guste.

            Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a SuHwan si creía en el destino medio año atrás, el chico le habría respondido a esa persona que era gilipollas porque el destino no existía, la gente tenía que trabajarse las cosas, luchar por ellas para conseguir lo que quisieran, nadie estaba destinado a nada. No obstante, medio año había pasado y, en él, habían sucedido muchas cosas, así que, si alguien le volviera a preguntar al chico si creía en el destino, probablemente SuHwan le habría dado la misma respuesta, simplemente agregando que, si por casualidad el destino existía, solo lo hacía para joderte la vida.

 

            Porque allí estaba él, otra vez al lado de YuVin, esperando un veredicto sobre quién debía ser el vocalista principal de aquel grupo otra vez… por tercera vez… consecutivas… y, por tercera vez consecutiva, SuHwan no había sido elegido. Sí. Definitivamente si alguien le preguntase en aquellos momentos si el destino existía, le respondería que sí, que existía, y que al destino le encantaba joderle la existencia.

 

~

 

            SuHwan sintió un peso extra hundiendo el colchón de su cama, un peso extra que ya a aquellas alturas de la vida había aprendido a identificar a la perfección. YuVin. No podía ser otra persona más que YuVin. SuHwan no se consideraba del todo puerco espín, pero no solía dejar que la gente se acercara tanto a él, solo dejaba que YuVin lo hiciera y no por gusto, sino porque ya se había acostumbrado a aquel idiota. Aquel idiota que en esos momentos aprovechaba para abrazarlo por la espalda y pegarse a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo prácticamente por completo, con sus brazos y piernas.

 

            —SuHwan~ —lo llamó, con aquel tonillo que utilizaba cuando quería algo de él, aquel tonillo dulce y suave que hacía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se estremeciera (SuHwan jamás admitiría que de gusto).

            —¿Qué quieres, hyung? —le dijo, tratando de sonar molesto, porque lo estaba y mucho. El chico había pensado que por fin no le tocaría compartir equipo con YuVin por primera vez desde que empezó aquel maldito programa porque al otro lo habían asignado a otro grupo, pero al muy idiota lo habían echado del suyo y había acabado allí, con él otra vez, y SuHwan no había podido decirle que no cuando había rogado que lo cogieran a él—. Estoy cansado.

            —Yo también estoy cansado —respondió el mayor—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo esta noche?

            —Haz lo que te dé la gana.

 

            SuHwan le podría haber respondido que no de forma tajante, pero aquel día había sido bastante duro para todos y la verdad era que no tenía ni ganas de pelear con él por aquello cuando sabía perfectamente que después de pelearse al final YuVin iba a quedarse sí o sí con él. No merecía la pena gastar sus fuerzas en eso cuando podía dormir. Sin embargo, aunque cerró sus ojos y aunque estaba demasiado cansado, SuHwan no pudo quedarse dormido al instante como habría querido y, por eso, acabó escuchando la nueva pregunta de YuVin, apenas susurrada contra su oreja, como si no quisiera despertar al resto de sus compañeros de habitación.

 

            —SuHwannie… ¿crees en el destino?

 

            SuHwan tenía la respuesta para aquello, aquella respuesta en la que decía que sí porque se había dedicado a joderlo en los últimos tiempos, pero, por alguna razón, eso no fue lo que contestó.

 

            —Sí —dijo simplemente.

            —¿Crees que el destino quiere decirnos algo haciendo que estemos juntos en cada ocasión? —le cuestionó.

 

            El chico no supo qué decir en aquel momento, su corazón latiendo fuertemente dentro de su pecho, casi tan fuerte que opacaba el sonido del aleteo rápido del corazón de YuVin. SuHwan sabía qué era lo que YuVin intentaba decirle con aquello, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentían ambos con respecto al otro; pero también sabía que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar. Aunque el supuesto destino estuviera diciéndoles algo que ambos sabían, no podían ponerlo en palabras, en gestos… no cuando estaban rodeados de personas y de cámaras y de micros. Por ese motivo, SuHwan simplemente cogió la mano de YuVin, llevándola hasta su pecho para que pudiera notar el rápido latido de su corazón y después dejó que el mayor entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos después de entender qué era lo que había querido expresar con su respuesta no dicha.

 


	9. Will you be okay? [Han SeungWoo x Choi ByungChan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeungWoo no está seguro si estará bien o no ahora que ByungChan no está con él allí.

            —¿Estarás bien? —le pregunta ByungChan, echado sobre el marco de la puerta del apartamento, adormilado. Solo él se ha levantado para despedirlo, los demás ya se han acostumbrado a que se deba marchar para el programa a horas realmente intempestivas, aunque la primera despedida fue bastante lacrimógena y SeungSik no quiso soltarlos a ninguno de los dos en un buen rato—. ¿Ahora que no estoy allí estarás bien?

            —Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo —le responde.

 

            SeungWoo suspira y después se acerca a ByungChan para darle un fuerte abrazo, asegurándole que estará bien y pidiéndole que se cuide y no se haga más daño del que ya se ha hecho a lo largo del programa. Después de un rato se separan y finalmente se despiden, porque su manager hace milenios que ha bajado con su maleta y SeungWoo está seguro de que va a tardar poco en llamar al telefonillo para decirle que baje de una puta vez o lo deja que se vaya en autobús hasta aquel infierno.

 

            Una vez montado en el coche y con este en marcha, SeungWoo no puede evitar dejar caer su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla y cerrar sus ojos, no para dormir, sino para darle vueltas a lo que ByungChan le ha dicho antes de salir. La realidad es que no sabe si va a estar bien ahora que el menor no va a estar a algunas salas de ensayo o habitaciones de distancia, cuando lo necesite para recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro y simplemente dejarse invadir por el sentimiento de familiaridad y de calidez que siempre acompaña a ByungChan. Aquellos y los anteriores a entrar en el programa no han sido los mejores meses de su vida y SeungWoo sabe perfectamente que solo ha podido ir viendo la luz al final del túnel porque el otro ha estado siempre a su lado, dedicándole sonrisas encantadoras y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien incluso cuando las cosas obviamente no estaban saliendo bien.

 

            SeungWoo lo va a echar muchísimo de menos aquellas últimas semanas, de la misma forma que ha echado de menos a sus demás compañeros de grupo en los anteriores meses… en realidad… lo echaría muchísimo más de menos que a los demás porque ByungChan nunca ha sido como los demás, ByungChan siempre ha sido su pequeño sol particular que ha iluminado sus días más grises y nubosos y ahora que no estará con él, el mayor siente que quizás no va a ser capaz de darlo todo una vez más hasta que el programa acabase.

 

            SeungWoo sacude su cabeza, quitándose aquel pensamiento de su mente antes de que se expanda como una enfermedad y lo haga volver a los anteriores meses. No. No va a volver a atrás, va a seguir adelante con todas las consecuencias que ello pudiera traer, va a seguir adelante y a demostrarle a ByungChan que sigue siendo fuerte y que no tiene que preocuparse por él, que él solo puede llevar al resto del equipo a sus espaldas y que estará bien… porque si no puede hacerlo, habrá hecho que toda la confianza que el menor siempre ha depositado en él, sea en balde y eso es algo que no quiere que suceda.

 

            _“Estaré bien”_ piensa… y se lo repite una y otra vez como un mantra que lo hace seguir adelante.

 

 

 


	10. X [Joo ChangUk x Kim DongYun]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChangUk había rezado porque DongYun volviera al programa a todos los dioses que se le habían ocurrido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente nadie se esperaba que esta fuera la última otp de la que escribiría para esta colección, pero me parecieron tan preciosos conforme avanzaba el programa, que no podía dejar de escribir de ellos. Espero que os guste.

            Cuando DongYun apareció por la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban grabando, ChangUk sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco mientras se decía una y otra vez que aquello debía ser un sueño y que no era verdad, DongYun no podía haber vuelto. Sin embargo, cuando miró al resto de sus compañeros de agencia, lo único que pudo ver fueron sonrisas enormes en sus rostros mientras no le quitaban los ojos de encima al recién llegado, por lo que acabó aceptando que aquello tenía que ser real. ChangUk había rezado porque DongYun volviera al programa a todos los dioses que se le habían ocurrido durante la última semana y no esperaba que aquello hubiera funcionado… pero allí estaba el menor, mirándolo fijamente desde el principio de la sala, sonriéndole de forma encantadora y ChangUk se sintió como si el cielo se hubiera abierto para él y hubieran bajado un montón de querubines entonando cantos angelicales —probablemente había pasado demasiadas horas despierto y necesitaba un buen descanso—.

 

            Lee DongWook comenzó a hablar sobre lo que suponía la llegada de DongYun de nuevo al programa y lo que debían de hacer todos a partir de aquel momento, pero ChangUk no podía enfocarse en nada más que no fuera DongYun. El chico que tan solo no había visto durante una semana había tenido cambios perceptibles y sus ojos le contaban que había estado llorando muchos de aquellos días, esperando porque lo llamaran para regresar. ChangUk lo único que deseaba era que acabaran las formalidades de la grabación para abalanzarse sobre el otro y darle un abrazo de oso —y fuera de cámara besarlo una y otra vez—.

 

            Porque ChangUk y DongYun eran amigos en ojos del resto del mundo… pero cuando estaban completamente a solas, aunque seguían siendo amigos, los amigos no se besaban de la forma que ellos lo hacían.

 

            Finalmente, cuando las formalidades de la grabación acabaron, a ChangUk le faltó tiempo para correr a abrazar a DongYun y decirle una y otra vez lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, separándose de él a regañadientes solo porque los demás chicos del programa también querían abrazarlo, pero quedándose lo más cerca de él que pudo hasta que finalmente los invitaron a salir de aquella sala para seguir con las grabaciones.

 

            No obstante, antes de que volvieran a ser separados de nuevo, ChangUk aprovechó que ya después de tantos meses conocía los puntos ciegos de las cámaras para coger de la mano a DongYun y llevarlo hasta un pasillo cercano que estaría completamente desierto y en el que no había ni una sola cámara, para, contra la pared, darle un beso largo y profundo, un beso en el que trató de contarle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos y lo mucho que había deseado que fuera la X y regresara con ellos. DongYun respondió a aquel beso de la misma forma, no dejando que fuera él solo el que volcara sus sentimientos en él y, cuando se separaron, ambos lo hicieron jadeando, sin aire, mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

 

            —¿En qué equipo estás? —le preguntó DongYun, recuperando aún la respiración—. Quiero estar contigo, no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca más en este maldito programa… si estamos aquí que sea juntos…

            —Si nos vamos… que lo sea también —acabó ChangUk. Aquella había sido la promesa que se habían hecho antes de entrar—. Estoy en Monday to Sunday —dijo—. Trataré de convencer a los demás… somos todos ovejas descarriadas, probablemente te aceptarán.

—Por favor —murmuró el chico, dejando un corto beso sobre sus labios—. No quiero haber vuelto para que me separen de ti de esta forma.

—Los convenceré —replicó, dándole otro beso—. No sé cómo lo haré, pero los convenceré.

 

            Ambos se dieron otro beso largo y profundo, antes de separarse de nuevo y salir corriendo de aquel lugar, yéndose cada uno al sitio en el que se suponía que debían de estar para que nadie los echara en falta.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Y se acabó. La verdad es que cuando comencé con este proyecto solo lo había hecho porque tenía ganas de escribir el fanfic de la ducha porque se me había antojado muchísimo, pero poco a poco comencé a cogerle cariño a todos estos ships y a algunos más de los que al final no he escrito.  
> —Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han esperado impacientemente por las actualizaciones y por comentarme lo que os gustaba de cada historia, me han dado mucha fuerza vuestros comentarios.  
> —Y solo decir que, aunque PX101 se haya acabado y esta colección de historias también lo haya hecho, mis ganas de seguir escribiendo del grupo resultante no van a cambiar y próximamente encontraréis por aquí muchos más fanfics con algunos de estos protagonistas.


End file.
